Phineas and Ferb: Season X
by veryloyalfan
Summary: Now that Perry has a partner he can be himself around, the tri-state area can only get more interesting!This is a "series" of one shots and short stories that take place after Perry's Pet Predicament. No pairings, except for some that are hinted at on the show. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Disney does.
1. Ice Cream and Board Games

**Ice Cream and Board Games**

Perry chattered happily as Phineas and Ferb tried out their latest invention on him. Doofenshmirtz's inator had been unstable that morning, and had blown itself up before he could even get there.

He certainly couldn't say that he minded the extra time with his owners. He'd been lounging around all day long, while they'd been putting their latest contraption together, and of course, stopping to pet him every once and a while.

A car door slammed, and a familiar voice called, "Hey guys!"

Perry lazily blinked one eye at the speaker, while Phineas and Ferb waved. Phineas, of course, did all the talking, "Oh, hi, Annie! How was work?"

She set her grocery bags down, and came over to inspect their work, "A little slow, but I can't complain. Looks like you two've been busy!"

Phineas beamed, "This is the Platy-pamper-er! We made it for Perry, to make up for not seeing him during the vacation."

"Aw, that's sweet!" She reached to pet him, but drew her hand back with a chuckle. The assortment of gloved, mechanical hands had that covered, "That's one happy platypus!"

Phineas grinned, "Yeah, nothing but the best for our favorite monotreme! Right, Ferb?"

The other brother gave a thumbs up. Annie picked up the groceries again, and explained, "You mother said she'd be running a little late. She asked if I could pick up some groceries, and get your snack. Want anything specific?"

Phineas turned off the machine, and ran to get the door for her, "Oh anything's fine!"

Perry hopped down to follow them, and Ferb picked him up, and carried him into the house. Behind them, there was a loud crash, and the sound of scraping metal. Everyone turned to find that the Platy-pamer-er had vanished without a trace.

Phineas didn't seem fazed, "Huh. Well, it's a good thing you weren't still on there, boy!"

Annie set the groceries down on the table, and scratched her head, "I wonder what happened to it?"

Phineas shrugged, "Probably the same thing that happens to all of our inventions. Oh well! Looks like it's back to petting Perry the old fashioned way!"

As she put the food away, Phineas asked, "So, you seem to like animals… why don't you have a pet? You even have a pet door!"

She laughed, "That just came with the house. My job has me moving around a lot, and didn't seem fair to put an animal through that."

"Oh." He pondered this for a second, then smiled again, "You need a pet like Perry! He doesn't mind traveling!"

She giggled, "He's pretty perfect alright; but unless you guys are offering to sell him, that's not an option."

Phineas shook his head, smiling good naturedly at the teasing, "No way! But, as long as you're here, you can share Perry! You are his official pet sitter, after all!"

She searched for a place to put the cans, "Aw, thanks Phineas! I'm honored!"

With that problem solved, Phineas asked, "So, why do you have to move around so much?"

Perry's looked quickly from owner to pet sitter. _Careful, Phin! Don't be so curious!_

Annie didn't even blink, "I work for a big corporation. They've got offices all over the world."

_Must be her official cover._ Of course, Perry could see the truth behind it too. He knew all to well about her part time cover job as a secretary.

While she'd talked, she'd put the groceries away, and was now searching for the promised snack.

Perry couldn't help hoping he'd be included in the deal; the only thing Annie couldn't make look appealing was worms and insect larvae. He shuddered at the thought.

"Hmm, how 'bout a couple of ice cream sundaes?"

Phineas and Ferb both nodded, and she set to work whipping up a topping, "Great!"

Phineas asked, "Hey, do you want to play a board game or something?"

She nodded, "Sure!"

Phineas beamed, "Cool! We've got a couple… come on, Ferb, let's go get them!"

Perry watched them race off, then uncrossed his eyes and stood up. He walked to Annie, and pulled on her pant-leg imploringly.

She smiled, and handed him the mixing spoon, taking out another.

As he lapped the caramel chocolate concoction off from the spoon, she cocked her head, "Well, how is it?"

He gave her a thumbs up.

As the boys pounding feet on the stairs warned of their return, Perry dropped to all fours again, flipping the spoon back to Annie, who caught it almost without looking, and tossed it into the sink. She turned to the boys, "Oh neat! Skiddley Whiffers! I love that game!"

Perry smiled as the conversation continued; Annie had only moved in a few days ago, but she was just one of those people that you took an instant liking too.

As they settled down on the floor with their ice cream, -four bowls in all, to Perry's satisfaction- Annie looked around and asked, "Hey, where's Candace?"

Phineas rolled the dice, "She went to the mall when we told her we were just going to make something for Perry today. Hey boy, you wanna be the jeep? We can roll for you!"

Perry chattered, then went back to eating his ice cream.

Phineas laughed, and put the piece down with the nose and the fedora. He took a spoonful of ice cream, "This is really good!"

Ferb gave a more polite nod.

Annie smiled her thanks, chose her piece, and they started playing.

Perry watched happily from the sidelines. After he finished his ice cream he got up, and crawled into Annie's lap.

She stroked his head gently, and laughed with the boys as his chatter became almost a purr, and his eyes closed.

Phineas reached to pet him too, "Oh, Perry! Sometimes, you can be pretty lazy, even for a platypus!" He chuckled again, taking any sting out of the words. He looked up at the girl holding him, "He sure seems to like you, Annie."

She nodded toward his empty bowl with a wink, "I bribe him shamelessly."

Linda came in as the group let out another round of laughter, "Well, what's going on in here?"

Annie waved, as Phineas replied, "Oh hi Mom! We invited Annie to play a board game!"

She frowned, "Now I hope they didn't pressure you into this!"

Annie shook her head, "Not at all, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher! You've got a pair of really great kids here."

Linda smiled, "Well, we certainly think so!"

Phineas beamed, "Annie's really great, too, Mom! And you've got to taste the ice cream topping she makes!"

Annie blushed, "Aw, it's just something I found on-line."

Phineas went on, undaunted, "And we showed her our invention today, and she's really quick at putting away groceries, and she's funny and nice, and I'll bet she's just awesome at supervising group trips…"

Annie glanced down as Perry snickered. She gave his beak a warning tap, and the smirk on his face vanished.

Linda crossed her arms, "Phineas, I'm sure Annie has better things to do than to take you kids to Wacky World."

Annie shrugged, "If you okayed it, I'd be more than happy to. Sounds like fun! I'd just have to get the time off from my boss, which can be difficult. I'm sure I could a few hours in the afternoon off though."

Linda considered it, "Well, I'll have to talk about it with Lawrence, but thanks for the offer!"

Annie's pager suddenly went off. She read the message that flashed across the screen, and sighed, "Look's like one of my co-workers couldn't make it in again. Sorry guys, look's like I'll have to pull out."

Phineas shrugged, "No problem! We can finish later. Sorry you have to go though."

She scooped Perry up, and handed him to Phineas. The monotreme responded by snuggling into his owner's shoulder.

Linda offered, "Feel free to stop by any time!"

Annie stood up, "Thanks for the offer Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. I may have to take you up on that. See round guys!"

After she left, Linda crossed her arms and smiled down at her son, "Phineas, were you trying to butter her up to get her to take you to Wacky World?"

He shook his head, "No, mom. She really is amazing! It's kind of like having an aunt right next door!"

"Aw, that's sweet. Why don't you guys get this game clean up? I think we'll eat out tonight."

Phineas held their pet out, "Can Perry come?"

She nodded, "Sure!"

Phineas hugged him, "Great!"

Perry chattered happily. _Life is good._

**A/N: Does anybody read these disclaimers, or could I put about anything here, and Disney would be like, "Oh, SHE owns this? We'd better pay her for it! Either way, I don't.**

**So yeah, this is Season X (For experimental? Like AJ? Never mind!)**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	2. Late Night Rainstorms

** Late Night Rainstorms**

Perry's watched beeped, waking him from a peaceful sleep. He scowled at it, and clapped a paw over it to muffle the noise. He wiggled carefully out from under Phineas's arm, and snuck to his lair.

Monogram was in his pajamas, "Ah, Agent P. Sorry to wake you, but Doof is finally up to something. So go thwart him so we can all go back to sleep."

Perry saluted, and blasted off with his jet pack. Of course it was raining….

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Perry crashed through the window.

"Perry the platypus? What an expected… I don't know… a surprise wouldn't really be expected now would it?" he yawned, "Eh, I got nothing . And anyway, by expected, I mean, totally unexpected. What are you even doing here? And you're soaking wet! Don't they give you umbrellas at the agency?"

Perry blinked, there was an inator alright, but it had a large screen that Doof was watching. He pointed to it.

Doof shrugged, "It's tomorrows inator. I thought I'd get a head start on it so I'd have more time to write my monolog, but then I got distracted watching this Hungarian Nature Show. You wanna watch?"

Perry scowled disgustedly, then jet packed back out.

Doof groaned, "Oh, come on! You could've at least flown out that same window! Curse you, Perry the platypus!"

Perry landed in his yard, thoroughly soaked. It had been pouring rain all the way home. He scurried to the pet door, but to his dismay, it didn't open.

_Great! I forgot to check it before I left!_

The boys always made sure to lock his pet door at night, so that he wouldn't wander out. He studied his options; he obviously couldn't break the door down without annihilating his cover at the same time. He supposed he could go into his lair, but then he'd need to go up all those stairs… he groaned at the thought.

_And after that, I'd still have to dry off, or they'd wonder how I got in…_

A third option popped into his head. He raced across the lawn and under the fence. He quietly slipped though Annie's pet door, after shaking off as much water as he could.

_Perfect! They'll just have to wonder how I got out…_ He shrugged. It couldn't really be helped. He wiped his feet on the mat, and crept upstairs to the bathroom. Of course her towels are up high.

He clambered up onto the sink, and reached for the cupboard. But ceramic sink tiles don't provide the best traction for wet platypus feet. They shot out from under him, and he plummeted to the floor with a thump. He held his breath, then winced as the bed creaked.

Annie appeared in the doorway in seconds, blinking down at the platypus's guilty face, "Perry?" She yawned, "What are you doing here? You're soaked!"

_Dejavuish_

She opened the cupboard he'd been trying to get into, and took out a plush towel. She stooped down, and wrapped him it around him. He smiled his thanks, as she took note of the webbed footprints on the sink, "Are you okay?"

He nodded reassuringly, and pointed at the door.

She shrugged, "Oh that's alright." Her face broke into a smile, "But next time just come ask me for a towel, instead of jumping me like that, okay?"

He nodded, ginning sheepishly. It faded when she pulled out the hair drier. He held up his hands in protest ,and shook his head, backing away.

She crossed her arms, "Come on! You're soaked through!"

He hung his head in defeat, and came over. _That thing is worse than an inator._

After she'd dried him off, she set the device down ,and reached for a brush. He scowled, and pointed an accusing finger at her attempt to conceal her laughter. His hand was just as fluffed as the rest of him.

She giggled, "I'm sorry! I really am!"

He crossed his arms as she brushed his fur back in place.

She pleaded, "Aw, Perry, don't be like that! It does the same thing to my hair… there. Back to normal."

He stopped pouting.

"Need a ride home?" She stood and but the hair dryer away, then turned back, only to discover he'd vanished, "Perry?"

She went into the next room, and found him standing by the bed, pulling at the covers questioningly. She shrugged, "Sure. I can just take you home first thing in the morning."

He nodded, and scrambled up onto the sheets, as she slipped under them.

She reached to pet his head, and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, her hand stopped moving. He blinked his eyes open, and discovered she'd fallen asleep. He cuddled closer, and before long he was sleeping too.

**The next morning**

Perry woke up first. He checked the clock, and noted it was nearly time for the boys to get up. He leapt to his feet in alarm, and shook Annie's shoulder.

She groaned, "Perry, it's my day off."

He chattered pleadingly.

She turned to squint at him, "Its not raining now… can't you walk yourself home?"

He shook his head, and clasped his hands together.

_Please hurry!_

She sighed, and got up, crossing her arms accusingly, "Fine, but I'm telling Doof that you use that sweet little face for evil."

He felt bad until she broke into a smile, and patted his head, "Just kidding Puddin'!"

He grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her down to the door, looking pointedly at his watch. He tapped his foot while she pulled her sneakers on.

She shook her head, "All right, let's get over there!"

Almost second after they knocked, a worried Phineas opened the door. Seconds later he was holding his pet, "Oh, there you are, Perry! Where was he?"

She shrugged, unsure what to say, "He came in through my pet door some time in the night."

Phineas nodded, "Yeah. Mom got up for a drink of water, and she noticed that one of us forgot to lock it. He must have snuck outside for something, and gotten locked out. It's a good thing he could get out of the storm. Thanks for looking after him!"

She smiled, "No problem."

As she turned to go, he cleared his throat, "Uh, Annie?"

She stopped, "Yes, Phineas?"

"You do know that you're still in your pajamas, right?"

She sighed, "Yes, yes I do."

**A/N: Not claiming a thing I don't own.**

**I got this idea writing Perry's Pet Predicament, and it stuck. So, there you go! (Yes, I know that I upload three times a day, and then nothing for a week, but that's how I tend to write too.)**  
><strong>Thanks for reading, and thank you in advance for any reviews!<strong>


	3. Candace's Catch

**Candace's Catch**

Perry had woken to a noticeable lack of boys. Since he couldn't exactly ask where they were, he curled up on the couch to wait for them to come home.

Candace trudged in first. Hair mused, and shattered remote control in her hands. She tossed in the trash, and slumped on to the couch beside him, "Hey Perry."

_Must've failed at busting the boys again._ As harmless as some of the boys inventions were, there had been a couple that made him understand why she was always trying to bust them. Sometime, those boys could be downright dangerous, without even meaning too.

He inched over a bit, and laid his head on her lap, almost expecting her to scream and jump up.

Instead, she reached over to absentmindedly pet him. _Wow, she really must be upset._

"It's just not fair! I had them this time! You know what they did? They built a remote control that was actually universal! It worked on everything! And when they're done with it, do they store it away safely, like normal people? No! They leave it where it was crushed in the street by a giant robot!"

Perry's eyes blinked open. _She can't mean Norm, can she? Our fight did end up on the streets yesterday… oops._

"And when I spend all morning trying to find it, and ask them to rebuild it, they say they already did it yesterday, and it will have to go in a waiting list for rebuilding requests!

"And what do I do all day? Run around, trying to bust them. And fail. I just never have any fun anymore."

_You enjoy it most of the time, and you know it. The question is, why are you being so nice to me?_

She sighed, "I just don't have any time to do the things I like anymore. Like…"

Perry glanced up; she was suddenly beaming, "Hey, that sounds like fun!"

_Good! Enjoy yourself for once!_

She scooped him up, and asked, "Wanna help Perry?"

_I'm a platypus… what could I possibly… uh oh. Not that! _

She ignored his squirming protests as she lugged him upstairs, "Now stop it! It wont be so bad… And if you let me dress you up… I'll give you a cookie!"

**Later…**

Candace stepped back, "There! You look adorable!"

_I don't want to look adorable!_

She set him up on her vanity, and he gulped, despite the fact that he couldn't really focus with her watching. She'd really given him the works, dress, lipstick, eyeshadow, the whole deal.

_Yep, it's pink alright. Go bust your brothers already, so I can got out of this crazy outfit!_

She set him down and remarked, "Hmm, now what?"

As soon as he plodded out into the hall, his watched beeped.

_No, no, no, no, no….!_

The floor board underneath him spun, and he slid down to his lair.

As soon as he landed, he pressed the button to deactivate shut off his web cam, then began frantically trying to get out of the dress. He couldn't reach the clasp.

_If Carl and Monogram see me like this, I'll never hear the end of it!_

The new access door the agency installed for hi partner opened, and Annie stepped out. To her credit, she tried to hide the giggle, "Candace huh?"

He nodded, dropping to his knees and folding his hands. _I'm begging you, Annie... Get me out of this!  
><em>

She quickly undid the clasp, and slid the dress off.

He started for the screen, but she stopped him, digging through her purse for something, "It's a good thing I carry makeup remover.

His mouth dropped open. In his haste to get out of the dress, he'd forgotten all about that.

"Close your eyes."

As he complied, she dipped a clean tissue in the makeup remover, then wiped it across his face. She had to scrub at his beak, but it finally came off.

He opened his eyes questioningly, and she handed him a compact mirror.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw himself. He set his hat on his head, and gave Annie a quick hug before scurrying to his chair.

She came to stand beside him. He pressed the button that turned the web cam back on.

"Oh, there you are Agent P! We seem to be having technical difficulties…. I'll have Carl look into it…. Anyway, we wouldn't normally call you both in, but Doof's headed down to a L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting, and we figure it could hurt to send you in with back up for once."

They both crossed their arms in annoyance.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, right… well, get to it!"

The screen shut off as they saluted. Perry twiddled his thumbs, and Annie winked, "Not a word!"

He smiled his thanks, and hurried to the hover car.

Annie hesitated, "Maybe we should take my car…"

He patted the seat and looked at his watch. She shrugged, and climbed in beside him.

He started it up, and they were off.

**A/N: Everyone on this sight has stolen something from some show… it's called fan fiction.**

**Sorry it's so short, but it was another idea I couldn't shake… and yes, it's pretty much strictly taken from No More Bunny Business, which I don't own.**

**I might continue this in the next chapter, and get off from these one shots, or the next chapter could be as random as these. Not sure yet.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. MNIWBTYN

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I got sidetracked writing Platyborg's Agent Predicament.**

**For those of you who have been following said other story… **

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the first dimension, AJ and Platyborg's counterparts are unaware of just how easy their lives are….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Headquarters.<strong>

Both agents had little trouble slipping in. With former leader S.L.I.M.E. in prison, there was a considerable lack of ninjas running around. They made it to the bleachers without incident as well.

There seemed to be some kind of delay…. Perry rolled his eyes when he realized who was causing it.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was clearing his throat apologetically, "I'm sorry about the wait… heh, heh… I really don't know what's keeping… oh! Here he is now!"

Annie and Perry barely had time to look at each other in alarm as the spotlight hit them, and their seats suddenly strapped them in.

Annie groaned. "How does that idiot always know exactly where to put his traps?"

Perry shrugged. He'd been fighting the evil scientist for years, and he sure couldn't figure it out.

Rodney came up on stage, and tapped him on the shoulder. "You held up the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting, just to wait for your nemesis?"

Doof shrugged. "Yeah. It'll save me from having to explain it to him again later."

Another villain that went by the name of Ver Bose cried out, "Be that as it may be! But what was your reason for waiting for the girl, who, as it so happens, is my own personal nemesis, that comes to thwart me on…"

Annie cut him off. "You don't even have a nemesis! You're too annoying!"

He scowled. "You have thwarted me no less than on two occasions! That means…"

Rodney shouted. "Can we just get on with this?"

Perry just sighed and tapped his fingers… _It would be hard to find a building full of more incompetent bad guys._

He and Annie calmly set about getting out of their traps while the meeting finally came to order… well, relatively speaking of course.

Doofenshmirtz stepped up to the microphone, saying through a burst of static, "Ahem, uh, can everyone hear me?"

Everyone that was able to covered their ears in protest as the speakers squealed. Annie and Perry just winced, and tried harder to free themselves.

"Uh, okay… just a second… uh… There! There… I think that's better… is that better? Can you all hear me now? Perry the platypus; how do I sound in the back? Okay?"

Perry sighed, and gave slight nod, clearly embarrassed. But whether it was _for_, or _by_ his nemesis, even Annie couldn't say.

Doof smiled weakly. "Okay, good! Now then… as you all know, we lost our leader a while back, and the position is open again! Since the whole 'pageant' this was a flop, I hereby propose that our new leader, should be the winner of the inator competition!"

Rodney spoke up. "That wasn't one of the prizes. And even if it was, you only won by default Doofy!"

He scowled back. "Oh where do you get off calling me "Doofy, when you try to get everyone to call you by your full name?"

He crossed his arms smugly. "I guess I'm just better at being evil than you. _And_ more worthy of being the leader!"

Annie leaned over, and whispered to Perry. "Does the OWCA even _care_ who they declare as the leader of their little club?"

Perry shrugged, and glanced down as something fell by his foot.

Rodney's voice rose. "We're not even here to discus the new leader Doofy!"

Annie sighed. "Oh well."

"We are for the My-Nemesis-is-Way-Better-than-Your-Nemesis mini meeting!"

Annie and Perry exchanged an uneasy glance; these people bragged about their nemeses?

Annie whispered. "That is _so_ not normal."

Perry smirked.

Doofenshmirtz cut Rodney off with a violent squeal of the microphone. "It's my turn Rodney! I was just making a point! That doesn't mean I lose my turn, or that you can take the floor! Now… for today's M.N.I.W.B.T.Y.N. mini meeting, I even brought my nemesis in! You all saw him when he came in, but, we got distracted, and… anyway! Look up there again…. My nemesis, Perry the platypus! -And he even brought his partner, AJ, who comes by to thwart me some days too!"

Rodney stated. "You do know that you aren't required to bring your nemesis in for show and tell… don't you Doofy?"

Doof scowled, pulled an inator out of his pocket, and quickly fired it at Rodney.

The two agent's mouths dropped open in alarm, until they saw that it had just tied and gagged Rodney to his chair. They both relaxed again.

_For a second there, I thought Doof had actually done something evil!_

Doof smiled happily as he explained, "Now Perry the platypus is a way better nemesis than all of the nemeses we've heard about, or any of them that we _will_ hear about, for a lot of reasons, but I'm going to try and just cover three of them.

"The first reason is, well, hello! He's the best because he's the best! And don't try to deny it, because the OWCA told me so in the report they gave me. And you all know how hard they work to keep un informed on such matters!"

Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

Doof continued. "Secondly; he's the best, because he knows how to make an entrance! I'm sure you all remember my speech from the My-Nemesis-Breaks-Through-More-Things-Than-Your-Nemesis mini meetings; walls, ceiling, blimp… you know what I mean!

"And last of all, Perry the platypus is the best, because…"

There was complete silence in the room as they waited for him to finish.

"Well, see for yourselves! He doesn't escape until he's heard the back-story. Look at him! He's still right there… I appreciate it, Perry the platypus, I really do! You do your job right!"

Perry squirmed uncomfortably.

Doof blinked at the silence. "Wait.. That wasn't reason three… Heh, heh… reason three was how _well_ he breaks out of traps! Perry the platypus, there's uh… no back-story, so I figured you'd be out by now!"

Perry nodded, and sprang out of the trap, causing the watching evil scientists to gasp in admiration.

Doof gave a sigh of relief, "You see? Best there is! Curse you Perry the platypus! We're uh, just going to have our snack now, so your guys can go."

Perry shrugged, and followed Annie back out to the hover car. Annie turned to him and asked, "How _did_ you get us out of those traps?"

Perry grinned, and tossed her back the hair pin that had fallen out earlier.

She grinned back, lifting his hat out of the way as she ruffled the fur on his head. "You really are the best, you know."

He snatched his hat back, and set it back on his head with a smile. That meant almost as much as it had coming from his nemesis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own anything I don't own.**

**Wow, this story was random and boring sorry. That's the best I could come up with. Sniffs sadly and waits for rotten tomatoes to be thrown. I know, I deserve them. ****I'll try to do better next time.**

**I know that everyone was probably waiting for a big, "awwww" moment from Doof, but he was surrounded by his evil co-workers! There was only so much that he could say!**

**The next story should be really good, since I'm doing a suggestion from WordNerb93. {I really am going to write it! Sorry for the wait. :( } It shouldn't be too long before I get that posted, but, until then…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Adventures in Agent Sitting

**Adventures in Agent-Sitting**

Annie took a slow, quiet breath, and stepped onto soft carpet. A small sound to her right drew her gaze, but she didn't allow it to distract her. As an agent, she was all too aware of what she was up against.

The silence that surrounded her was thick with tension. A clock was ticking in the next room, but the only other sound was her faint breathing. She took another step, scanning the room. If she made a mistake now, it was all over.

A white disk hurled towards her from nowhere. She gave a sharp squeal as she barely managed to dodge it, and dove behind the nearest cover.

Her opponent snickered at the uncharacteristic sound, and flipped down behind her for a better shot.

She dodged that too, but knocked over a lamp in the process: he had her now, unless…

Her hand shot out, releasing several small blue disks, not unlike the ones her attacker was using. He easily avoided them, and she scrambled to her feet, intent on just escaping.

He was right behind her.

After a series of flips, dodges, and rolls that had even the couch turned over, the chase ended, with Annie on her back, and her opponent's hand to her throat.

Both of them were breathing heavily as Annie struggled to get up. She swatted at his hand, "Alright, fine! You win!"

Perry's face broke into a grin as he hopped down, and offered a hand to help her up. She took it with a smile, rubbing her funny bone, "Training with you is no joke!"

He gave her that -I made it quite clear that I wouldn't go easy on you- look.

The doorbell rang. Both agents blinked once, then flew into action, righting furniture at lightning speed.

Seconds later, Annie swung the door open, practically panting.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Annie smiled. "Oh… nothing much! How are you today, Isabella?"

Isabella leaned to look past her. The living room was spotless, -except the lampshade was a little crooked,- and Perry was standing there on all fours, eyes crossed. He let out his signature chatter.

Isabella blinked. She'd been certain there'd been a commotion when she'd walked up to the house…

She shrugged, and smiled, "Oh I'm fine, Miss Jamison! Thank you for asking. I was just wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

Annie smiled and invited her in.

Minutes later, Isabella was sitting on her couch beside Perry, munching on a cookie, and wondering vaguely why there was a blue, mini Frisbee* on the ceiling fan.

Annie set the plate of cookies down on the coffee table, and settled into the chair, "So what can I do for you?"

Isabella smiled. "Well, you see, we're going to go visit relatives out of state, and we'll be gone for a couple of days." Her eyes lit up, and her cheeks flushed as she said the name, "Phineas said that you were the best pet-sitter in the whole world. He though you might not mind watching my dog, Pinky, for a few days. I know you're watching Perry while the boys are at the Inventors of the Future convention, but Pinky wont be much trouble…"

Annie laughed. "Calm down, Sweetie! I'd be happy to!"

Isabella beamed. "Really?"

"Sure! I don't know about Phineas's "best in the world" bit… in fact, the only pet sitting I've ever done is for Perry here…"

Isabella shook her head. "Oh don't worry about that! Pinky's just the most darling little thing! He still doesn't like the TV much, but he doesn't really bark at it anymore… I'm sorry about the short notice, but… um, how soon can I send him over?"

Annie shrugged. "Whenever works for you."

Isabella stood up, and skipped out the door, "Thanks so much! And thanks again for the cookie!"

When the door closed, Perry and Annie looked at each other, and nearly collapsed in relief. Annie shook her head. "That was close. We've really got to be more careful."

Perry nodded as he jumped down from the couch. He walked over to her chair, and climbed up into her lap. She stroked the fur on his head, chuckling softly when he thanked her with a lazy chatter. "Actual pet-sitting. This could get interesting."

….

Less than an hour later, Perry was snoozing on the couch while Annie played tug-of-war with Pinky. She let the little dog win, and went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

While she was filling the cup, her watch beeped. "Jamison."

"Agent X, this is Carl."

She sighed. "Hi. You know, I've been an Agent for quite a while now… I don't think I'm really "experimental" anymore."

His nasaly voice protested, "I know that! But we don't have an agent X. That's why I tried to use it in the first place… I don't have anything against you, AJ!"

She blinked. "Oh. Well, thanks! Um, is there a situation, or…?"

"Oh! Right! We need you to go check on Mrs. Thompson, you know, Doofenshmirtz's neighbor? One of his old inators went haywire, and we need to make sure she's okay."

"Sure thing, Carl." She dashed through the living room. "Gotta go guys! Perry, you look after Pinky, and I'll be back in a bit."

Perry only yawned in response. Pinky blinked, wondering why she'd think Perry was any smarter than he was. Almost as soon as the door closed, Perry's watch went off. He slipped his hat on, and answered it.

Monogram appeared. "Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz just activated one of his old inators. You'd better get down there, and put a stop to it before he hurts someone."

Perry saluted and grabbed his jetpack from under the chair. He tipped his hat to Pinky, and slipped through the pet-door.

Pinky shook as he tried to sniff out the remote, but before he got the chance, his watch went off. He too, slipped on a hat, and answered.

Wanda appeared on screen, "Agent P, your nemesis, Poofenplotz, is up to no good. An informant just spied her going into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. That's Agent P's territory, but you'd still better check it out."

Pinky saluted, and went to get his mode of transportation from Isabella's house.

_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**_

Since Annie didn't like to use her hover-car around Danville, Perry got to DEI first. Pink wasn't far behind. They tipped their hats to each other, and Perry led the way to the window. They both peered down as Doof and Poof talked.

"I still can't believe you tried to take over L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

Doofenshmirtz scowled at her, "Oh, like _you_ ever had a chance! You're schemes have been getting worse and worse since the whole 'Stiff Beauty' thing. I mean, what's up with that?"

She crossed her arms, and sang, "One must look their very best if they want to do their very worst."

Perry blinked. This woman was almost as scary as S.L.I.M.E. _Maybe that's why Pinky shakes all the time._

All of a sudden, Pinky started shaking even more than usual. He pulled on Perry's arm, then ran around the corner. Perry turned around in alarm, but all he saw was Annie using her grappling hook to climb onto the roof. He smiled, and rand over to give her a hand.

She winked, "Carl sent me over to check on Mrs. Thompson, and I saw you jetpack over. She's fine, and I figured I'd give you a hand."

Perry gave her a thumbs up, and looked around for Pinky. _Hmm, he must not have recognized Annie._

All of a sudden, Annie made him realize that neither of them knew the other's secret. "Was Pinky okay when you left?"

He nodded, and reached up to point to his hat.

She smiled. "I know you had to go to work… let's just finish up here to we can get back to him, okay?"

She wasn't looking at him as he shook his head. _Of all the things for her to misunderstand!_

…..

Pinky was sneaking into DEI when Perry came up to him, pointing back over his shoulder. Pinky stood there shaking, as Perry pointed back towards where Annie was disappearing around the corner, and then to both of their hats.

Pinky growled in annoyance. _I know that if she sees us our covers are blown! Give me some credit!_ Perry chattered something, and the look on his face made him wish he knew how to speak platypus. He shrugged his shoulders, and kept going.

Perry face palmed. If he couldn't make them understand, one of them might do something that could compromise the mission This was definitely one of those moments that he wished he could speak. He thought quickly… maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. After all, the worst case scenario would be Pinky getting trapped because he was trying to avoid Annie… at that moment, a trap sprung, making Perry wince. He darted in, only to have Doof spring a second trap.

Perry looked around, and decided that that _hadn't_ been the worst possible scenario. It was definitely worse if was him and Annie that got caught. Now Pinky was stranded on the sidelines, unable to help because he was afraid of blowing his cover. _Looks like it's time to sit back and listen to some back-story. Only from __two__ evil villains this time. Great. _He tossed Annie a helpless look.

It was just another one of those days.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *I do not own Frisbee. I don't own P&F. The idea for this is from WordNerb93( Apologies if it's not what you expected!)**

**I'm thinking about doing a crossover of my own stories, and having Annie and Perry meet AJ and Platyborg, but I'm not sure which story to put it in. Any thoughts?**

**Thanks for the reviews, NattyMc, Radar180, WordNerb93, and PhineasAndFerbFan114!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Adventures in AgentSitting part 2

**Adventures in Agent-Sitting Part 2**

Annie hated it when Perry gave her that look. She couldn't stand that cold feeling of responsibility that demanded she help him, the sooner the better. She had no doubt that his confidence would return in a moment…after all, he ended up saving her nine times out of ten, but that only made the fact that he was asking her for help all the worse.

She shook off that train of thought; it was getting her nowhere fast. Instead, she tried to reach a button on her watch. One of the advantages of being able to talk, was that she was able to complain to Carl about the gadgets they used, and which upgrades would be better for field work. Like those nifty lasers from all the spy movies.

He hadn't been able to provide one of those yet… but her watch did have a small attachment that popped out for picking locks. When she heard the click, she gave Perry a reassuring wink, and got to work.

…

Unknown to her, Pinky was shaking in the sidelines, wondering how to get them out of Doof and Poof's clutches, and fretting over Perry's cover being blown. He knew how much the platypus loved his family. It was really too bad… and strange! He didn't seem all that upset. Maybe it was because… wait… Annie didn't seem surprised at all that the platypus she was pet-sitting was wearing a fedora, even though his evil nemesis was ranting a couple of yards away..

_Perry told her his secret?_

…

Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz had been arguing about who got to tell their evil scheme. Doofenshmirtz finally asserted, "Look, your nemesis didn't even show up, so _I_ get to tell!" He stuck his tongue out, and strode over to stand right in front of them menacingly, with his hands folded behind his back.

Perry rolled his eyes. _Great… he's feeling more evil than normal today. Okay Doof, let's have it! What's with the sidekick?_

Doof chuckled. "You're probably wondering why you're here…"

Annie cut him off. "Actually, I was wondering if you were planning on saving us all a lot of trouble by blowing that thing up yourself."

Perry grinned at that. His eyes darted to the fingers subtly working on picking the locks on her cuffs. _I knew I could count on you, Annie! _

He turned back to study Doofenshmirtz's scowl.

"As I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted by AJ the smarty-pants; You're probably wondering why you're here, blah, blah, blah, well, it's because of this!"

He turned and pointed to Poofenplotz, who scowled at him. Doof turned red, and he pulled at the collar of his lab coat. "..Er, well,… I meant to say…. "Because of _her_. Heh, heh, heh. Sorry."

She crossed her arms, and turned her nose up. "Humph!" She then looked at her watch and tapped her foot. "Well, get on with it! Once we're done here, I need to get back to _my_ lair, and work on _my_ evil scheme to take over the world!"

Doof waggled a finger. "But not until you help _me_ take over the tri-state area by cornering their beauty market! Oh, and I get to keep the tri-state area!"

Since Doof wasn't looking at him, Perry blinked at Annie, who translated; "That's a new low, even for you."

He spun around with clenched fists, and marched over to a control panel, where he pushed a button.

The floor underneath Annie slid aside, to reveal the a quick drop into a open tiger cage . Perry struggled frantically, trying to get away, as the lock Annie had been picking snapped open, leaving her dangling by one wrist.

Doof snapped, "Oh, you just had to go and try to escape, didn't you? The tigers _were_ just for effect, but now I guess they might be your _doom_!"

Perry chattered in alarm as Annie voiced his thoughts. "This has gone far enough, Doof! You can close the door now!"

He chuckled. "Nah. I think I'll leave you hanging there. At least until that other cuff breaks…"

Perry's eyes widened as the cuff started to do just that. _Great, he's _definitely _in one of his evil moods!_

All of a sudden, the floor beneath her closed. Both Perry and Annie let out sighs of relief, and looked over at the control panel.

A small, tan blob was vanishing back behind a crate, but he wasn't fast enough. Doofenshmirtz marched over, and grabbed him by the collar. "What? Three agents in one day?"

Annie blinked in shock, but didn't say anything. Pinky shook harder than normal. Perry really couldn't blame him… he remembered the feeling of dread that had washed over him when Annie had discovered _his_ secret, all too well.

Poofenplotz snatched the little dog from him, and zipped him into her makeup bag. "That's _my_ nemesis, now let's get on with this!"

He shrugged, and pulled a sheet of from his invention. "Whatever. Behold, the More-than-Miss-Perfect-Inator! It's kind of like by Ugly-inator, only it works in reverse! All it needs now, is to be tested!"

He started to point it at Poof, but she backed away. "Oh no! That wasn't in our agreement! You were supposed to make me beautiful, so that I could take over the world! Not use me as a lab rat!"

He rubbed his chin, then snapped his fingers. "I know!"

He turned it to point at Annie, who paled. "You're going to use one of your unstable contraptions on me?" She started tugging at the cuff. "Look, um… could we maybe re-think the whole tiger thing?"

Doof grinned evilly. "Nope!" He pressed the button. Perry blinked at the bright light, then opened his eyes.

Nothing happened.

Doof drummed his fingers on the machine. "Well, that should of worked. Are you even wearing makeup?"

She scowled at him. "If you must know… no, no I'm not."

Poof gasped, and clutched at her heart -assuming she had one- "Are you insane?"

Doof rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it? It's one of those irony things. Ha, ha. Like when my ugly-inator didn't work on me."

Poof's eyes lit up. "So it does work? Good. Shoot me with it, then I can back to taking over the world!"

He started to turn it. "Right, but I get the tri-state-area!"

All of a sudden, the make-up bag burst open, and Pinky leapt out, darting back to the control panel. He pressed another button, setting Annie and Perry free.

They dropped to the floor, and assumed fighting stances. Doof backed into the -inator's self destruct button by mistake. Perry pulled Annie behind the sofa, and Pinky ducked into the kitchen as it exploded.

The three of them peered out at the soot covered evil villains.

Annie smirked. "Thanks Doof."

Instead of their usual curses, both of them just coughed, round rings of smoke coming out. The three agents quickly made their escapes, opting to use Annie's car.

Once they were in, Annie reached to shake Pinky's paw. "Cover?"

He nodded, still shaking. She winked. "Your secret's safe with me! Thanks for helping us out back there."

Perry nodded, putting his hand on Pinky's shoulder.

Pinky smiled, even though he was still shaking, and saluted. They saluted back, and Annie started up the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't own P&F.**

**Wow, sorry about the slow update! You can thank PhineasAndFerbFan114 that I got this up tonight! (But don't blame him for the poor quality, that's all my fault!) In case you can't tell, I wrote this all in a hurry, and posted without much proofreading. Please let me know if you see any mistakes!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Have a Perry Christmas!

**Wishing You a Very, Perry Christmas!**

Perry woke up to a distinctive chill, and the sound of the boys rushing to the window. He snuggled back underneath the blankets, deciding that it was too cold to get up just yet. Phineas marveled, "Hey, Ferb, look at that! It snowed!"

Perry's eyes snapped open, and he hurried over to the boys. _Oh no! He actually went through with it! _

Phineas turned to him, and smiled. "Oh, you wanna see too, boy? Here you go!"

He gently lifted Perry to look out the window. Sure enough, the yard was covered in snow. Perry couldn't do anything more than keep his eyes crossed, and chatter mindlessly in front of the boys, but there were thoughts racing behind those blank eyes.

_Great. Just great! I can't believe he was serious! Now what am I supposed to do?_

"C'mon, Ferb! This looks like an excellent opportunity to seize the day! Let's go get our breakfast, and head outside!"

They thundered down the stairs, and deposited Perry by his food bowl, before sliding into their chairs. "Good morning mom!"

She smiled as she got their breakfast. "Good morning, boys! What strange weather we're having! You boys should have fun today!"

Perry's watch beeped. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then pressed a button.

Instead of Monogram, Annie appeared, looking as miserable as he felt. "You going?"

He shrugged. _What choice do we have?_

She sighed. "Yeah, me too. I guess I'll se you there."

He saluted, and quickly ate the rest of his food. He was going to need his strength.

…..

_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**_

Perry trudged in through the door, head hanging. He paused to hold it open for Annie, since he could hear her coming down the hall. She thanked him with an encouraging smile, and stooped to whisper, "Maybe it won't be as bad as we think!"

A small smile pulled at his beak, and he straightened a little. She winked, and went on in. He followed behind her, and looked around; Doof had really outdone himself.

There was tinsel, garland, and glitter everywhere. A tall tree was at the center of the room, drooping with candy-canes and ornaments, and a bright, flashing star.

Perry brightened a bit at the scene, a warm, fuzzy feeling tingled in his little chest. The place really _did_ look like a Christmas party… the only thing that was missing was the room-full of people. Doof and his daughter, Vanessa, where the only ones there, besides Perry and Annie of course.

He wasn't even sure he could count Vanessa. Sure, she was there… but she had that blank look going, and the wires that led from her pocket to her ears suggested her mind wasn't.

Doof was a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment. He faked a smile, cleared his throat, before announcing, "Well… it looks like we're all here…"

A door sprung open, and a giant robot thundered into the room. "Wait! You can't start without me, Dad!"

Doof clenched his fists. "Look, for the last time, I am not your father! So stop calling me that!" He shook his head, and turned back to the agents. "Sorry, um… right… we're all here. So… thanks for coming… I, uh… yeah… it was short notice. Sorry about that. But I see that you both managed to find presents… that good. We all know why we're here, but, I think a brief recap is in order… so…

"As you know, I sent you both an invitation the other day, saying that I was going to throw a Christmas party in the middle of July, and you were invited… hence, why I sent a invitation, and not a non-invitation…. Anyway! That's why you're here, but you're probably wondering…."

Annie crossed her arms. "Look, we're not wondering anything… we know that you're throwing a party, and I'm assuming it's because, despite your otherwise terrible childhood, you don't have a reason to hate Christmas, and this is your pathetic attempt to find one."

The evil scientist blinked at her for a moment, then scowled, and turned to Perry. "You see? It's moments like that make you the best nemesis! I should have used that in my speech… that was just annoying, and rude, AJ!"

She smirked. "But I was right."

His scowl darkened, and then he nodded once. "Fine, you were right. I don't hate Christmas, and it will be here before we know it. Tomorrow, for some of us."

Perry and Annie looked at each other in bewilderment, as the fourth wall took another hit.

Perry just shrugged, and turned back to Doof, who kept going. "So that's why I asked you to bring present for each other, but not for me… so I can have a bad Christmas to look back on this December."

The room fell silent. Vanessa still stared at the wall. Norm was standing there with his usual, creepy smile on his face, and the other three just stared at each other.

Annie finally spoke. "You do realize that it's not really Christmas…."

He scowled again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever Miss Chatty! Why don't you just take over? You're doing a really good job at making this no fun! …. What are you all waiting for? Mingle! Have a party in front of me! AJ the Chatterbox, do you want to talk to Norm or…"

Annie quickly turned to Perry. "So… did you thwart any new villains lately?"

Perry shrugged, and that was that. Having a conversation with anyone, even your best friend, while an evil scientist who's also your nemesis watches is kind of… okay it's really awkward.

Doof sighed. "This wont work if you're not having any fun either! It will just give me a bad party throwing back-story. I'm begging you!"

Annie bent down on one knee, and motioned for Perry to lean closer. He did, and she whispered something into his ear. A huge grin broke out, and he nodded enthusiastically before turning it on Doof.

The evil scientist gulped. "What? What did she say?"

Perry's grin only widened, as he wandered to buffet table, and climbed up to reach the clear, plastic dipper for the punch bowl. He managed to pour a glass, hop down, give it to Vanessa, who took it mindlessly, and then get one for Annie, and Norm, without spilling a drop. As he got one for himself, he noted that Doof was already starting to look miserable. He smiled to himself, certain that plan P, (Perry), would work splendidly.

…

Doof was slumped in his corner, wishing he'd never had this stupid idea in the first place. After all, he had like, five months to work up a hatred for Christmas… why on earth had he started today? He watched the foursome- yes, even Vanessa had joined in the festivities- laugh and enjoy themselves.

Oh well. At least it was giving him a good reason to hate Christmas… he sighed. Who did he think he was fooling? _Telling_ people to make you miserable wasn't the same as having them do it on their own. He had thrown the party, and he had told them to have fun without him. He had no one to blame, but himself.

….

Perry half turned when he heard Doof mutter something that sounded like, _Dumkoff_, under his breath. He smiled and motioned to Annie, who announced, "How about we pass out the presents now?"

The others nodded in agreement, and Vanessa started by giving out three, small black boxes with a shrug. "The stores didn't have any Christmas paper." There was a black package of pens in each one. Perry chattered his thanks, while Norm said, "Just what I always wanted!" and Annie commented on how she was always looking for pens around the house.

Norm gave them each an empty wrapped box, remarking, "I hope you like it!"

Annie went next, reaching into the bag she had slung over her arm. Perry gave an amused smile when he saw that she had actually used Christmas wrapping paper. He assumed she'd had some around the house. Norm's box had a tie in it. She had been told to buy for the teenage daughter she'd never met, but the red lipstick seemed to make Vanessa happy. She handed Perry his box last.

Perry opened it uncertainly, wondering what to expect. Inside, was a chocolate bar with a new OWCA issue watch taped to it. As he studied it, Annie explained, "It's an upgrade I had Carl work on. Complete with a tracker for my GPS, just in case you ever need a little help.

Vanessa and Norm let out an, "Awww!" As Perry gave her a quick hug. Even Doofenshmirtz smiled a little.

Perry dug through his hat, and took out three more packages, and handed them out. He'd gotten Norm a can of oil, and Vanessa some new, noise reducing ear-buds. He grinned at Annie's smile as she opened hers; an OWCA issue watch, complete with a tracker.

She rubbed his head, and pulled him into another hug. As she did, her bag slipped, and another present fell out.

Perry pointed at it. She picked it up. "Oh yeah…" she winked at him, "… I forgot about the present you had me pick up for the host."

Doof perked up at that. Perry carried the package over, and set in on his lap. Doofenshmirtz sputtered, "But… but I told you not to!"

Perry shrugged, and stood there, waiting for him to open it.

Doof's eyes moistened as he tore the wrapping paper away. "A… a new lab coat? Stain resistant?"

He sniffed. "And I was just starting to not-enjoy myself, too!"

Perry grinned, tipped his hat, and raced for the door with Annie on his heels.

_Look's like you still don't have a reason to hate Christmas Doof. I just hope he doesn't come up with a song for it by December…._

He and Annie grinned at each other in triumph as the cry sounded out behind them…

"Curse you, Perry the platypus!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't own P&F.**

**Since this takes place during the summer, I assume it happens before the Christmas episode, hence the references being rather unclear.**

**I'm still busy, and I barely had time to type this out, let alone proof-read it. If you notice any mistakes, let me know! Thanks!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :D**


	8. Love Me, Love My Platypus

**Love Me, Love My Platypus**

Perry was curled up in the sun-warmed grass, sleeping peacefully when the alarm on his watched went off. His eyes shot open, and he let out a small, platypus groan as he got to his feel, put his hat on, and made for the nearest trap door.

He shot through a tube, and landed on his feet. He perked up a bit as the elevator door that Annie used opened. **(Rather than make Annie her own lair, the OWCA built a secret passage in her house so that she could share Perry's when they have missions together. The rest of the time she just used her computer and TV and watch. I forgot to add this earlier, sorry.)**

They tipped their hats to each other, and went over to the computer. When Perry sat down, the screen turned on, and Major Monogram greeted them.

"Good morning Agent P, AJ, Double00."

At the last name, Annie and Perry exchanged a startled look, and then turned to find the British intelligence agent standing to the left of Perry's chair. He spoke to Perry, but he was staring at the girl.

"Hello again, Agent P… I'm so glad I've had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of your lovely assistant."

_Assistant?_ Perry turned to share an amused look with Annie, and was shocked to find her looking over his head. _She's… blushing!_

"So good to see you again, Agent Jamison." He winked, causing her face to redden even more.

Perry turned to the screen, where the Major was arguing with Carl about the reason the British intelligence agent was working in America. At least, they had started to argue about it. Somehow the Major had gotten distracted, and was now talking about dying his hair.

Perry tugged on Annie's sleeve, hoping she could stop him, but the only response she gave, was to reach over and rub his head, still staring at Double0 0. Perry let out a chatter, but was ignored. He sighed, pushed Annie's hand off from his hat, and pressed a button on his keyboard that caused the speakers to let out a fog-horn sounding wail.

At once, the four humans snapped to attention. Monogram cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, right… … Double 00 needs transportation to the M.O.A.T. You two will provide that and any assistance he might need."

Perry nodded, and leapt out of the chair. While Double0 0 stopped to argue about lack of information with the Major, Perry pushed Annie to the other side of the room, and pointed at him.

She snapped out of her trance, but her face was even redder. "Him? I was posted over in England for a couple of weeks. We met at a coffee shop a few times… he's quite charming."

Perry scowled, and rolled his eyes. _He's arrogant, self centered, and stupid._

He came over and sighed. "A pity you two have to work under these conditions. How exactly do you get to the surface? We'll need to rent a car."

Annie shook her head. "Don't worry about it, John, Perry's hovercraft is faster."

_John!_

He looked down at Perry. "It's too small!"

Annie blinked. "It's big enough for four people!"

He looked at her with a dashing smile. "Well, if you say so, Dearest."

_Dearest?_

As Annie got into the passenger's seat, Perry stepped in front of Double0 0 and put his hands on his hips, shooting him a warning glare.

_Annie's practically part of the family, and I don't let ANYONE, hurt, my, family. Got that, bud?_

The man actually flinched, and took a step backwards. Perry gave a satisfied nod, and hopped into the driver's seat.

Annie had missed the exchange. "Coming, Joh… uh, I mean… Double00?"

He climbed into the back, scowling at the over-protective pet at the steering wheel. "Of course, Rebecca… er, Agent X."

_Rebecca? Was she under cover?_ He glanced at her. She was clearly taken aback, and a little hurt.

Perry gripped the steering wheel hard. _Strike one. _

Unaware of the anger that was mounting up within the monotreme, Double 00 taunted, "So… Agent P, what special gadgets does your little hovercraft have?"

_This is why I don't like you. Come on, Annie! Can't you see through this guy?_

"Does it have the gadgets that my car does?"

Perry suddenly smiled. _A few of them._ To demonstrate, he reached out and pressed one of the buttons with a smirk.

Double 00 gave a horrified cry as he was launched into the air.

Annie blinked in shock and scolded, "Perry! What's gotten into you?"

He shrugged as he maneuvered to catch the man.

When he landed back in his seat, he grabbed both sides of his seat for dear life. "… You miserable little…"

Annie cut him off. "Sorry about that, Double00... You've worked with Perry?"

"Once yes. Chap's got a sense of humor at least. How've you been, Agent X? Are you still thinking of moving to England?"

Perry's head spun towards her in shock. _Moving?_ Annie had told him she was relocated a lot, but, for her to leave on purpose… to go with _that _guy. He turned and gave him a hard scowl.

Annie was saying, "I actually haven't given it al that much thought. This is a great area, and it's the first time in ages that I've felt like I belong. My neighbors are great, and they treat me like family."

_You _are_ family. _He let out a small sigh of relief, then shot another scowl into the backseat when he heard, "You wouldn't want to grab a latte when we're done here… would you?"

Annie giggled. "Sure. We could sort of 'catch up' maybe. It's been quite a while since…

"Perry!"

He blinked at the reprimand, and pointed to Double0 0 to explain, but Annie was too busy grabbing the steering wheel to notice. They barely avoided a collision with an airplane.

He took the controls back with an embarrassed chatter, cringing under her scolding gaze. While Double0 0 rambled on about incompetent mammals in the back ground, Annie bent and asked softly, "What's going on? Huh? You never act like this."

He ducked his head, keeping his eyes on the open sky in front of them. The dam was coming into view, and he looked for an out of sight place to land.

As soon as they landed, Double0 0 leapt out, and began doing smooth, cool action flips to get a better view of the situation.

Perry stepped out, and held his wrist, staring down at his feet. Annie stooped down to pull him into a hug. "Aw, you know I can't stay mad at you, Puddin'!" She rubbed the bottom of his beak and gave him a warm smile and a wink. "Keep you focus up, partner."

He nodded, and scurried over to the trees. Double0 0 was already up in one of them, attaching some sort of fancy zip-line to it. He whispered, "I'll show you OWCA's how it's done!" He gave a wink, and sailed into the man in the middle of the clearing.

Perry crossed his arms an scowled. He was only more annoyed by the fact that Annie didn't seem to mind.

The man in the middle of the clearing turned out to be a trench coat filled with newspapers. Double0 0 only looked confused for a moment. Perry stepped out, took an envolope from the coat's collar, and handed it to him.

"Oh. Eh, hem…. Dear Double0 0. As you can see, I am ready for you. My only evil scheme for today, is for you to meet your doom… hmm, odd message. I wonder what he means by…"

All of a sudden, three mechanical arms shot out of the water, and wrapped around the agents, pulling them back underneath.

Being a semi-aquatic mammal, Perry's eyes adjusted instantly. Annie was trying to pick the lock, and Double0 0 had been caught with his arms down, and was trying to squirm out.

Perry pressed the sides of the metal rim, and pushed himself out, using his tail to get momentum. He followed the arm down to the machine it was connected to, and hit the release button, saw a timer counting backwards, and swam for the surface, grabbing the others' hands as he swam by.

They got to the surface just in time: the small explosion rained water down on them.

Annie sputtered on water, while Perry wrung some out of his hat, and Double0 0 flexed his muscles. "Lifting weights is never a bad thing. Good thing I was able to pop those locks."

Annie rubbed water out of her eyes and asked, "If you popped your lock, then how did Perry and I get out?"

"Well, once I was free… you were free as well."

Annie crossed her arms. "_Perry_ got us out of there."

He put his hands on his hips. "I'm sure Agent P's a good mascot and all." He strutted back to the hovercraft as Annie sputtered, "_Mascot?_" She hurried after him. "I thought you said that you'd worked with him!"

They piled in.

"I did. He tagged along. I saved his life, getting him out of a trap with a wrist laser."

Annie frowned, and Perry knew that she'd seen the report. "Oh. That was you?"

"Yes, yes it was."

Perry glanced over at Annie again when she sighed, and leaned against the side of the hovercraft. He frowned. _She really liked him…_

Now he felt bad. Maybe if he hadn't of pushed the guy so hard, he wouldn't have gotten so flustered. Maybe he just didn't like platypuses. Maybe… the wrist laser, and the plan to work his way up through the clock came to mind. Okay, so Double0 0 wasn't the guy for Annie, but Perry hated to see her like this. The guy had already hurt her. And Perry had helped.

"I really am sorry that you two had to bothered with this little trifle. After all, the worst that could happen would be the dam breaking, and flooding this little town." He laughed. "Why they keep pairing me up with the platypus, I'll never know. As if a mammal could ever get a job done right! No wonder they have to have super Agents like me to baby-sit him. Take it as a compliment, Agent X."

She straightened. "Oh, believe me, I do." Her tone had changed. She turned in her seat and snapped, "Perry happens to be the best agent I've ever met, and he doesn't require shiny new toys, or big cities to do his job. Since you're such a big-shot, I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding someone else to take to get a latte. If you do, you can just go alone, cause we're going home. Pull your parachute cord this time."

Double0-0 blinked in surprise, then yelped as she punched the ejector seat again. Annie crossed her arms. "What a jerk!"

Perry chattered sympathetically, and reached to put his hand on hers. She smiled. "Aw, I'm just sorry I didn't see through him from the start."

_I thought you liked him._

She read the question on his face. "I don't care _how_ charming the guy is. He's an idiot. And I'm not about to let him get away with badmouthing you."

He smiled. _But what made you change your mind?_

Again, she guessed correctly. "I started to get the idea that a certain platypus didn't like him all that much. With that in mind, I started to see why. Thanks for watching out for me, Puddin'.

_Any time, partner._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own P&F, or Agent Double0 0 from the episode, **_**Elementary, My Dear Stacy**_**, which I also do not own.**

**Wow, this got to be a lot longer than I had planned. Poor Annie. Oh well, she doesn't know it yet, but there's someone that she'll be meeting real soon. If she can just get Perry's seal of approval, she should be alright… lol.**

**I'm going back to Platyborg's Agent Predicament now, so thanks for being patient! I've got to finish one of these stories so that I can focus on the other one!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. All in a Day's Work

**All in a Day's Work**

Perry arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated at the usual time, hoping to get today's fight over with as soon as possible. He _knew_ that he and Doof had their little routine, but if he could just avoid the trap today, then he might be able to get back in time to see Phineas and Ferb's invention. They were experimenting with fuel efficient jet packs, and he knew for sure that whatever they came up with could be useful…

Wit that in mind, he slipped in cautiously, rather than knock another hole in the building. He gave a sigh: either his nemesis was up to something very elaborate, or he'd lost his strapping skills. Perry was willing to bet that it was a little bit of both.

A tall machine that vaguely resembled a spool of thread with hands stood tall in the middle of the room. A lable proudly proclaimed, 'Tie-Up-My-Nemesis-Inator'. On the floor around it, someone had drawn a circle, and written 'WARNING! Too close to the Inator!'. Within the circle, right in front of the machine, they'd also written, 'Perry the platypus, please stand here.' and drawn a large X with a couple of arrows pointing to it.

After rolling his eyes at the sight, he quickly looked around for another trap. _There's got to be something else. That's just a decoy…_ On the other hand…_ But… it's not like Doof to make an Inator that he doesn't intend to use… What's going on?_

A throat was cleared behind him, and he spun to face the 'evil' scientist as he emerged from the shadows. "Perry the platypus, will you just go stand on the X already? I mean, come on! I don't have all day you know!"

Perry crossed his arms, and shook his head.

Doof scowled. "What? You wont stand on the X? So it's a little obvious… just look at all the trouble I went through! Your trap took WAY longer than my evil scheme today, and you're not even going to let me know if it works or not?"

…

"Oh fine! I'll just have to talk and run."

_So get going!_ As Perry chases Doofenshmirtz around his lab, the man explained, "You see, Perry the platypus, I finally realized that there was one significant factor that keeps me from taking over the Tri-State Area. On a daily basis. I'm sure you know where I'm going with this, so I'm just going to say it. It's you, Perry the platypus. You keep me from taking over the Tri-state Area."

_You only just realized that? _Perry stopped chasing him, and headed for the nearest window. _If you scheme today is to defeat me, then I can thwart you just by leaving._

"So, my scheme today is to defeat you. I know that's a little different, but it had to be done. So stop making this so hard, and just go stand on the trap already! Ow!" Doof tripped, and stumbled, trying to regain his balance. He didn't fall, but as he looked down at the wrench he'd tripped over, he noticed something else. Some words on the floor. "Oh poo."

The arms of the Tie-Up-My-Nemesis-Inator quickly wrapped a rope around him from the kneecaps to the shoulders. He paled as a light flashed, and a door opened.

Perry, standing on the window sill and about to leap out, followed his gaze as a tall, lean robot stepped out, and uttered a single word. "Destroy."

One hand was an axe. The other was a saw blade. The thing also had some sort of laser, and a cannon mounted on it's back. It marched determinedly towards Doofenshmirtz.

Perry rolled his eyes, and gave another sigh. One swift leap later, and he was landing in a crouch, putting himself between Doofenshmirtz and the robot.

It stopped, and aimed it's laser at him. Perry blinked in surprise, wondering how he could have missed the big, red, clearly marked, self destruct button on the robot's chest.

…

Doof watched in fear as his nemesis battled the robot. He could have left. He'd been about to… but there he was, risking his life to stop that stupid machine. And this had seemed like such a great idea this morning…

He gasped as Perry leapt back, barely dodging a swipe of the robot's axe. No longer able to watch, he squinted his eyes shut. "Just… get out of here, Perry the platypus!" He couldn't believe that the words had come out of his mouth. He must be going insane! After all, he'd built the thing to defeat his nemesis… he'd just never expected it to work.

His thoughts were broken by a small explosion, followed by a close chatter.

He opened one eye, and heaved a sigh of relief: Perry the platypus had escaped without a scratch, yet again. He was standing just outside of the Tie-Up-My-Nemesis-Inator's range, and motioning for Doof to come closer. "Oh, right! The trap…"

Doof hopped out of the circle, and stared at the pile of ruble while Perry the platypus untied him. "Thanks," he muttered.

…

Perry tipped his hat. _Same time tomorrow?_ He raced to the window, and hopped out, deploying his glider.

He waited for the doctor to yell, "Curse you Perry the platypus!" but the shout never came.

He shook his head. _Tomorrow, I'm definitely breaking in through a wall…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a short little scene I had in mind. It's rough, but I want to get back to AJ and the others, so it'll have to do for now.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Dimension Without a Platypus part 1

**A Dimension without a Platypus (Part 1)**

It was a somewhat un-average day in Danville, well, for Perry and Annie anyway. After all, what classified as an average day tended to vary from person to person in the tristate area.

For some it meant making every last minute of summer count. For others, it meant making absurd half attempts at business ventures, only to have whatever they need fall from the sky.

For these two, it meant foiling evil every day so that everybody else could keep doing what they do.

But that was usually a once per day deal. So Perry wasn't expecting his watch to beep just minutes after the boys had crawled into bed. Luckily, their daily inventing tired them out, so they were already fast asleep.

He climbed out of Phineas's bed, and ran to the nearest lair entrance. _What could Doof be up to at this hour? _He'd already thwarted the lawn-Norm-inator.

He landed in his chair, and Annie was coming through the door before Monogram even came on screen.

"What's going on?"

Perry shrugged as the screen blinked on. _Guess we'll find out._

"Agent P, Agent Jamison, I know you've both gone out already today, but this is an emergency. Dr. Doofenshmritz just called in a panic, and requested the two of you. We're not sure what's going on, but you'd better get over there."

They saluted, and hurried to the other side of the room.

They'd both come to prefer Perry's hovercraft, since it was easier to land at Doofenshmirtz's, which meant a lot less stairs.

_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**_

When they crashed through the wall, Doof let out a shriek. "Perry the platypus and MC? How unwelcome…" He dove to his stomach as a laser fired over his head. "And by unwelcome , I mean, completely welcome!

Perry and Annie dove to find cover as well. "What is that thing?"

Doof cleared his throat. "It's uh, a Door-to-Door-Salesman-Inator."

"What?"

Perry climbed to the rafters for a better vantage point while Doof explained, "I wanted a head start on tomorrow's evil scheme, and I've always hated door to door salesmen, so I decided that I would build a machine that would be so good at selling things door to door, it would get all the other door to door salesmen fired by comparison."

She dodged behind another box. "So why's it trying to KILL us?"

He shrugged. "When I ran the programming, I thought I was using the Selling to Dummies audio book. As it turns out, I was actually feeding it the Taking over the Tri-State Area _For_ Dummies audio book."

Annie blinked. "Where'd you even get a book like that?"

He gave another shrug as she made it the box of weapons the machine had retrieved it's from. She tossed one over to Doof, and turned to fire, but something caught her eye first.

"Candace!"

She knocked her to the ground, and out of a stray bullets path, the proceeded to scold her. "What are you doing here? Oh, it's you." The second dimension version of Candace. Annie had met her, her brother's, and Platyborg a while back, when they'd come to this dimesion to get information on possible villains to watch out for.

"Sorry about the greeting, but this isn't really the best time."

Candace settled in behind her, pulling out a laser pistol of her own. "I guess I should have called first. What's going on?"

"Another one of Doofenshmirtz's inventions got away from him. It started going crazy, and trying to shoot him."

Actually, it had started firing randomly at everything in sight. Perry's work, she was sure.

"Wait, why are you here then?"

Annie shrugged, and fired again. "He managed to get a call in to the OWCA. Of course Monogram sent Perry, and, by default, me."

Candace looked around. "So, where's Perry?"

As if on cue, the platypus launched himself out of nowhere, and landed on the robot's back. He only stayed long enough to press the self destruct button, then flipped back to stand in front of Doofenshmirtz with his arms crossed.

Annie grinned. "Great job!"

Perry turned, and blinked as he saw Candace.

The girl from the second dimension explained hurriedly, "Look, your alternate selves are missing in my dimension, and I need you're help to…" She trailed off as Perry looked pointedly to Doofenshmirtz.

"Alternate selves? Perry the platypus, why didn't you tell me that you had an alternate self? And who is this anyway."

Annie sighed. "I don't suppose you'd accept the fact that this is all a bad dream, caused by guilt for trying to get a head start on your daily fight with Perry?"

Doof frowned. "What kind of a Dumkoff do you think I am? Hey, can I come too? I can tell you about my -inator on the way!"

Annie scoffed. "That sounds more like a threat to me."

Candace motioned Perry over, and whispered, "Sorry about that, but maybe we can use it to our advantage. Let's bring him along, and then we can erase his memories. I'll explain how later."

Perry jerked his thumb towards Doof, then pointed to his head, and whirled his finger while crossing his eyes.

Candace frowned. "You feeling okay?"

Annie chuckled. "He's asking if it will make Doof even crazier than he is now."

Cadace shrugged. "Didn't ours."

Doof crossed his arms. "You know, I'm standing right here? Will what, exactly, make me crazier? And what do you mean by crazier? I take offence to that, Perry the platypus!"

Candace ignored him. "Does that mean you'll come?"

Perry nodded.

Annie smiled. "That means I'm in, too."

Candace stood up. "Great. If you three will just step this way, I think the portals still opened over here."

But Perry pointed to Annie and shook his head. He gestured off towards his home, and gave a punctuated chatter.

She bit her lip. "I know. But…" The look on his face was clear to everyone in the room; he wanted her to stay and do something. Only Candace and Annie knew that that something was protecting his family. Annie nodded. "Be careful in there."

Candace offered. "Here, take the portal remote. That way, you can join us later if we need you."

Annie nodded, and watched as the other three stepped through the portal without her. Perry paused at the last second, and went back to Annie.

She stooped down for a hug, pictures of his 2nd dimension counterpart flashing through her head. "I'll take good care of them, but you'd better come back in one piece, you hear me?"

He nodded, and pulled back, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know you've got to do this, but promise me you'll find some way to let me know if you need help."

He nodded. _I'll do my best. You just do your part. And if I'm gone for a couple of days…_

"I'll try to keep the boys from worrying."

He smiled at the way she could always guess what he was thinking, and then stepped through the portal with a farewell salute.

…..

Annie sighed. Not again…

Phineas and Ferb had woken up and immediately noticed that Perry was gone. Now she knew why the platypus had been so worried the night he'd gotten caught in the rain.

They were frantic. Even Candace was upset. Still, a few reassuring words from her, a packed car, and they were on their way to Wacky World.

They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Phineas was quiet, and Ferb didn't even utter one word the whole trip.

Now they were back home, and busy building a Platy-pet-Tracker.

Her watch beeped.

"Jamison."

It was her partner. The picture was pretty bad, but there was no mistaking that teal color.

She beamed. "Perry! Are you back already?"

He shook his head.

"Just checking in, huh? How's it going?"

He did something, then a light on her watch let her know that something had just been sent ot her computer.

She gave a gasp of shock; it was an assortment of plans to take over both dimensions.

"There hasn't been any sign of trouble in our dimension. Everyone's perfectly safe, but I'll try even harder to keep it that way from this point out." The signal started to break up. "You be careful, you hear me?"

He nodded, and gave a reassuring chatter, then the signal fizzled into nothingness, but at least she knew he was safe.

"Annie!" She sighed. Time to drive them around town, looking for a platypus that she knew they weren't going to find. She only hoped that she could think of something else to keep their minds off their pet.

….

"Wow, they build things fast."

They'd spent the whole evening looking for Perry, and she'd promised to keep looking after they'd gone to bed. All she could do, of course, was try to call him. And even that didn't work She was starting to get worried.

But at least she had an idea where he was.

The boys had been frantic when their Platy-pet tracker hadn't shown any sign of Perry anywhere.

Not they and their friends were **re-**building their own personalized search party.

She shook her head as she watched them.

Finally, her watch beeped again.

She answered with a relieved smile. "Hey Perry. How are you?"

He shrugged, and shook his head.

She scolded, "It most certainly _is _important! You're kids are fine. Worried, and I'm having trouble keeping them from looking for you, but as long as them building an army of search robots is normal, they're fine. Now then, you're sure you're okay?"

He nodded, staring hard at the phone.

"Perry, you know full well that I'd report in if there was in trouble from the second dimension. Everything's been really calm here. No sign of trouble at all. We really miss you."

Perry nodded with a wry smile on his bill.

She assured him, "I'll report in if there's any change, and you keep reporting in when you can, change or no. I've been worried sick about you, and I'm afraid the boys can sense that."

Perry nodded in agreement, gave her a reassuring chatter, and closed out the connection.

Back to worrying.

…

She couldn't believe she'd lost them. They boys had gotten up some time during the night, and gone to look for Perry again. Now she was searching the city in earnest. She gave a sigh of relief when she found them in the park, setting up some recording equipment.

It was short lived.

Some guy in a hovercraft showed up. "Aha! I've found you at last, thank you very much!"

"Khaka Peu Peu?"

Did Phineas just insult that man? No matter. She had to get them out of here, now.

A ray shot out from the man's hover craft, and she dove, pulling them out of the way in the nick of time.

"Annie?"

She'd worry about her cover later. "Run!" She reached for the button on her watch that would call for backup, but her watch had fallen off. Probably during that roll… she winced. They were on their own.

"Phineas, what's going on?"

Each of them reached for one of her hands as they ran along. "I don't know. We met him earlier this summer. He never got his best day ever, and now he wants to ruin it for everyone else. We'd better find Candace before he decides to kidnap her again."

"Kidnap?"

At that moment, an attachment shot out, and scooped all three of them up. They landed inside a wooden crate, and the scoop that had dumped them in clamped on top of them, sealing them in. "No!"

Annie hugged the boys to her. Her mind raced desperately. Oh Perry, where are you?

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This came out a lot longer than I thought it would, so I'm splitting it into two parts. I figured it couldn't hurt to go all the way back, and explain everything. I'll update again, either later today, or tomorrow.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Dimension Without a Platypus part 2

**The Dimension Without a Platypus (Part2)**

Perry, where are you?

She couldn't say it out loud, but she thought it, over and over.

The kids were her responsibility, and now two of them had been captured, and this, Pue Pue, guy might be going after Candace as well.

"Phineas, can you tell me anything else about this guy?"

He shook his head. "No. He wants a best day ever, but he seems to lazy to work for it, or to appreciate the fun he does have. It's kind of sad, really."

She started feeling around the wooden crate they were in. They were still on his hovercraft, she knew that much from the way they lurched around every so often.

"It's not sad when he starts kidnapping children."

"I guess you're right. Ferb, do you have anything to get us out of here? A blowtorch, or mayonnaise?"

Annie turned. "What?"

Phineas shrugged. "Never mind."

Annie didn't have time to wonder how Phineas knew Ferb just shook his head behind him. "How 'bout a screwdriver?"

There was a shuffle, then Ferb pulled one out, and pressed it into her hands. "Great, thanks." She found a knothole, and punched it out with the screwdriver. "We don't have much time guys. Quick, help me get some of these boards loose."

The boys were more than happy to comply. "Um, does he know we're headed out towards the docks?"

She nodded grimly, using the screwdriver as leverage. "Probably. All I know is, we're better off getting out of here ASAP."

Phineas nodded, and Ferb turned to give her a strange look.

They got two of the boards free. One more would let Annie out, but she couldn't take the time. She nudged them out through the hole in the crate, and towards the edge of the hovercraft. "Guys, we're right over the water. Jump, now!"

Phineas blinked. "But…"

Ferb turned and jumped, pulling Phineas along with him.

The hovercraft didn't slow down as they splashed into the water. She sighed with relief as they bobbed back up, watching the hovercraft leave, before turning to swim back to shore.

Luckily, they were still pretty close to the docks. She pried the last board free, and slipped out. Instead of jumping, she leaned on the scoop, and swung over it, landing a kick between Khaka Peu Peu's shoulder blades.

He jumped up, abandoning the controls as he turned to fight her. "I don't need this, thank you very much!"

She dodged the punch he threw at her, and landed one of her own on his nose.

She tried to grab the controls, but he hit her, knocking her off the side. Seconds later, the hovercraft nosedived into the water.

She rolled her eyes, and dove, but he was already coming up, and punched her again. "I don't need any help, thank you very much!"

He tried to fight her, but she had the advantage. "My training partner is a platypus, thank _you_ very much!" With a couple dives and flips her monotreme buddy had helped her learn, she quickly won the fight, and started the long hall back to shore.

After about five minutes of trying to drag Peu Peu's unconscious body back, a small boat puttered towards her. She started to flag it down, but it was already headed her way.

As soon as she was within earshot, an anxious voice called out, "Are you okay, Annie?"

She let out another relieved sigh. "I'm fine guys. Are you?

"Yep! We sure are!"

"Where'd you get the boat?"

They pulled up, and Ferb lowered a rope down. She tied it to Peu Peu, and climbed up into the boat.

"It's belongs to a fisherman friend of ours. He let us borrow it."

She helped Ferb pull up the villain.

Ferb pointed to the mostly submerged hovercraft. "What happened out there?"

Phineas nodded. "Yeah, we didn't see much, but it looked like you two were fighting right before you went down. Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded.

"Well, you were amazing anyway! Where'd you learn to fight like that? Do you know karate? I knew you were amazing before, but now I know you're super cool! Can you teach us?"

She laughed, and ruffled his hair. "I don't know if there's all that much I can teach either of you two. What were you doing the that park back there anyway?"

"We were going to sing our song for Perry again." Phineas's face fell.

Ferb added, "He came back when we sang it last time."

She sighed, knowing that it was time for her big pep talk. After all, Perry had been gone for the longest time yet. He'll be back soon, and, don't worry, we'll find him, weren't going to work anymore.

"Guys, listen. It's normal for Perry to wander off for a little while each day. I know he always comes back before dark,, but he can obviously take care of himself, wherever it is he goes."

Phineas sighed. "But… what if he's gone because… because we never spend any time with him? I mean, maybe he doesn't want to be set free everyday. Maybe he wants us to force him to stay at home. What if he doesn't know how much we love him?"

"Aw, Phineas… he knows. I've seen how happy that little guy is around you. He'd never run away."

"But what could he be doing? What does an animal that doesn't do much, do in Danville? There was that time the platypuses all escaped from the truck they were being shipped back to Australia in. And then there's the one at the zoo… the zoo! Maybe they found him and took his to the zoo! Come on guys!"

Annie helped them return the boat, and head for the zoo, bringing Khaka Peu Peu along with them.

But she knew he wasn't there either. Perry was… probably worried sick! Where was her watch? She'd have to find it after she took the boys to the zoo.

…...

**Meanwhile, just after coming through the portal at DEI…**

Doof was rubbing his head. "What… what's going on? Perry the platypus… it's light outside. I thought it was nighttime… and wasn't your little friend helping you thwart me?"

Perry shrugged, and ran to the window, picking up the parasail he'd left there.

"Wait, Perry the platypus, where are you going? I still don't know what's going on!"

He jumped.

"Curse you, Perry the platypus!"

He would have made it home in record time, but a familiar song caught his attention.

His relief was cut short, because the usually cheerful voice singing that song sounded broken-hearted.

He landed nearby, ditched the parasail, and walked out on all fours.

Phineas was sitting in the park, all alone, with a Platypet-Tracker discarded beside him.

"Come home, Perry, come home…" he trailed off with a sniffle that tore at Perry.

He chattered softly, and nuzzled Phineas's foot.

The boy looked up. "Oh, there you are…Perry!" Instead of sliding down from the bench and gently scooping him up, the boy jumped up, and tackled Perry to the ground.

The platypus coughed. _I guess I deserved that…_

"Oh, Perry, where have you been? We were so worried! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

He chattered as Phineas hugged him. As much as he'd been wanting that hug, he could barely breathe…

"Whoa, Phineas honey! Ease up a bit!"

The boy's grip loosened, letting Perry gasp for air. "Annie, Ferb! Look! Perry's back!"

Ferb was much gentler. Apparently he realized that Perry wasn't planning on going anywhere for a while.

Annie reached to pet his head. "Where've you been, Perry?"

Ferb sounded relieved. "Wherever he's been, he looks fine."

She nodded. "Let's get him home, okay?"

And that's exactly what they did.

**Flynn-Fletcher's House**

Phineas and Ferb took turns holing Perry for the rest of the day. They offered Candace a turn, but she opted to pet the little guy on the head, and help Annie fix him a special dinner.

It was good to be pampered… but he was still wondering why Annie never answered his calls.

And why the three pairs of shoes by the door were soggy…

And why Annie was holding her shoulder like she'd pulled a muscle…

And why Phineas kept saying she was awesome…

But she left for home without getting a chance to give him any of those answers.

It wasn't until after the boys were asleep, that his watch beeped. "Hey Perry."

He nodded, afraid to chatter in case it woke the boys.

"I'm really sorry I never answered. My watch fell off at the park. I'll fill you in tomorrow, but everything's fine. And in the other dimension? How'd you mission go?"

He gave her a thumbs up.

"Great! I'll let you get some sleep. Oh, and before I forget, I'll be filling in for you for a couple days. That way, you can spend the time with the boys. Night boy!"

He smiled his thanks, and she cut the connection.

He snuggled back between Phineas and Ferb with a happy sigh.

It was so good to be home. He'd have to remember to call Platyborg, and let him know that things were okay… tomorrow.

He settled in for some well deserved sleep.

**The End (Of this episode!)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Now that Perry's finally back in his own dimension, I can write some more episodes for this! **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	12. Substitute Pet Sitter

**Substitute Pet Sitter**

"Yes, but I don't like leaving Perry at the pet center. The other animals don't always respond so well to having a platypus added to the group."

Perry could hear Linda talking on the phone in the next room.

The boys were playing platypus in the middle, throwing the ball back and forth over him while they tried to think up their next big project.

Phineas smiled. "Sounds like we're headed to the mall. Hey, you've got to try out the massage chairs there! They're great!"

Ferb just blinked at him as he threw the ball back.

"Oh it isn't usually a problem, Charlene. Annie, our next door neighbor, is always happy to watch Perry for us. It's just that she's not answering her cell phone right now, and I can't get her at the office."

Perry gave a lazy yawn as he watched the ball zip over his head, thinking how easy it would be to catch it. _Annie must be out on a mission._

"Oh, really? Well I might just do that! Thank you Charlene!"

Perry frowned. _Am I going to Vanessa's house? This could be awkward…_

Linda came in. "Ready to go guys?"

Phineas and Ferb let the ball drop. "We sure are!"

Perry let himself be scooped up. Phineas was still being super protective of him, especially after the whole 2nd dimension incident. The Flynn-Fletchers were starting to let him wander off again, but none of them were ready to leave him home alone yet.

"C'mon boy! You get to go to Annie's house!"

"Actually, Phineas, I couldn't get Annie today, so I made other arrangements."

Perry frowned. _Not a lot of information there…_

They loaded into the car, and it didn't take long for Perry to realize they weren't headed to Charlene Doofenshmirtz's house. Instead, they ended up in front of a grungy old trailer.

A tall, slightly plump blonde came over. "You Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher? I'm Debbie. Charlene called."

She nodded. "Yes. I'm Linda, and these are my boys, and Perry, our pet platypus. Charlene said you wouldn't mind watching him?"

"Oh Charlene and I go way back. She knows I like animals. A platypus huh?"

Inside his pet carrier, Perry shrugged. He'd learned not to judge people too quickly.

That was when the pet carrier swung up to face her. Her voice changed, getting deep and gushy. "Well you're a cute little fella, aren't ya? Aw, I'll bet you're sad to see your family go? Huh? Well don't worry, I'll take good care of you!"

He sighed. Hopefully she'd stop that, but she seemed nice enough.

"Thanks again! We'll pay you when we pick him up." The boys followed her to the car. "Have fun, Perry!"

"Oh he will!" She turned and lugged him into the trailer. "We're going to have a wonderful day!'

She let got of the handle, and he crashed to the floor with a jarring thud. _Hey! What was that for?_

She kept on walking, ignoring his indignant chatter.

He waited, but she didn't come back. In the next room, the television turned on.

He sighed, and reached a paw through the screen to open the door.

Now free, he waddled out of the pet carrier, and started to examine his surroundings.

"How'd you get out of yer' cage, you little meat brick?"

He froze, giving his mindless chatter.

The floor shook as she stomped towards him. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and held him suspended in mid air. "Now you listen here and you listen good! I don't want no trouble from you, 'else yer' gonna regret it. Comprende?"

Perry repeated the chatter, and followed it up with a sharp yelp as she squeezed his neck harder.

She marched him back over to his pet carrier, and slammed him inside of it. Once she turned around, he focused his eyes enough to glare at her back. _Great._

Moments passed, and the sun shown directly onto the box he was in, slowly starting to bake him.

**One Hour Later**

Perry whined as he tried to get comfortable in the carrier. The small plastic cubicle was getting hotter by the second, and it was starting to stick to his webbed feet and tail.

_This is ridiculous. I don't have to put up with this! _He pushed a button on his watch.

On the tiny screen, a very uncomfortable looking Annie appeared. She seemed to be having trouble pointing the watch at her face. "You okay?"

He chattered. _I guess. _

"Now's not the best time, Partner."

His chatter was anxious this time.

She shrugged. "Oh I'm alright. Monogram assigned me to Dr. Diminutive, and he's having a fit because I'm not Agent Silent G."

In the background, the scientist was sputtering, "… you can't do this to me!"

She sighed. "I'm not in any danger, but it looks like I'll be here a while yet. You sure you're okay?"

He sighed, and nodded, then cut off the connection. _No sense worrying her. Great. It looks like I _do_ have to put up with this._

Deciding to take his chances, he opened the door again. The rug smelled terrible, but at least it didn't stick to him.

He quietly crept out, and kept his head down as he snuck behind Debbie's couch.

Her head spun around and she shot him an angry glare. "You were warned!"

He swallowed hard as she grabbed him again. _Can't we talk this over?_

"Didn't you hear me? I said _no_ _trouble_! Now that's twice you've gone and made me get up off the couch. Yer' a gonna pay fer' that meat brick!"

_You know, Candace calls me that too, only it doesn't sound like a threat coming from her…_

"Now I'm a gonna have at' punish you. Now lets see… platypuses like water, don't they? Well lets get ya all cleaned up."

For a second, he thought she'd forgotten about her threat. Then she marched him across the room, and opened the washing machine.

_You're not going to…_

She dropped him in and slammed the lid.

The sound was still ringing in his ears when he began to spin. Very quickly, he started to pick up speed. He was pressed into the wall as the drum spun faster, and faster, then slowly let up.

But only to start squirting him with water and detergent.

He tried to climb out, but he couldn't focus on anything. He felt like the drum was still spinning.

Then it _did_ start up again.

As more water splashed over him, he could only get one coherent thought through. _I hope Doof never traps me in one of these things…_

Half an hour later, the washing machine beeped, letting Debbie know the cycle was complete. Luckily, it had only been set on hand wash, so the water had never gotten higher than his head.

She jerked the lid open. "There. You're clean. Ain't that better?"

Perry was far too dizzy to notice that she'd grabbed him by the scruff of the neck again. He was also too dizzy to keep his breakfast in his stomach.

She shrieked as he threw up on her shoe. He fell to the floor, and was promptly kicked across the room. "You nasty little thing!" He didn't even try to stand up. The washing machine had drained his strength out with the water.

She kicked him again for good measure then grabbed him up by the scruff of the neck again. Just as the room was starting to stop spinning too…

"Them boys are gonna be real upset when they come home, and find out about yer' accident."

Despite himself, he felt his eyes get wide. _Accident?_

"Yes sirree. Too bad ya had to go and get into trouble."

She marched him to the door, and down her driveway, then kicked him out into the road, straight into the path of an oncoming car. He managed to land right, and quickly ducked between the wheels of the car.

He shook as it flew over him. Still dazed, he attempted the waddle back to the sidewalk

It took every ounce of skill he had, but Perry managed to make his escape without blowing his cover.

His reward was getting grabbed by the scruff of the neck again. "I don't know how y'all managed to survive that, but at least I'll still get paid."

She started to lug him back into the house, when a familiar voice rang out behind them. "Perry?"

He couldn't remember when he'd been happier to hear Phineas's voice.

In seconds, his owner jerked him out of the crazy woman's grasp, and pulled him into a loving hug. Ferb was there, and reached to pet him too.

The happy, oblivious little boy sounded uncharacteristically furious. "What were you doing to him?"

Debbie sounded uncomfortable, but Perry decided she wasn't worth the effort it would take to glance up. He happily snuggled into Phineas's shoulder.

"I was…a, just taking the little guy fer' his walk, is all."

Phineas immediately brightened. "Oh, really? Did you have fun boy? Well, I'm going to take him home now. Here's ten dollars."

While she traded him the money for the pet carrier, she asked sweetly, "Will I be getting the chance to pet sit this little guy again?"

Perry gulped, but to his surprise, Ferb answered. "Not if I can help it."

Phineas and Debbie stared at him in shock as he coldly took Perry from Phineas, and turned to go back home.

"Um, sorry. I guess Ferb's upset about something… Ferb! Wait up!" Phineas hurried to catch up to them while Ferb whispered. "Don't worry boy, we wont take you back to that monster ever again."

Perry gave a sigh of relief, followed by a very grateful chatter.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Perry! but it had to be done! And what do you know? Phineas and Ferb actually got into this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! (And thanks for spotting those mistakes Myst-Wiz, I appreciate it!)  
><strong>


	13. A Day in the life of Agent X

**A Day in the Life of Agent X**

Annie nearly dropped her cup of tea. "She put you through the washing machine, then _threw_ you in the _road_?"

Perry nodded, looking sick at the thought.

Annie immediately pulled him into a gentle hug. "Of all the rotten tricks to pull… what kind of a monster would…?I wish I'd understood when you called me."

It was the evening of the substitute pet-sitter mishap, and the two OWCA agents were relaxing in the swing out back of Annie's house.

While she petted his head, he wrapped his little arms around her neck, wishing he could tell her how much he appreciated her. _It's not your fault, Annie… these things happen._

"I'm reporting her. She can't get away with trying to dispose of pets like that."

Perry nodded, shuddering at the thought of an animal with less skill than him getting put through that treatment.

Satisfied that the situation would be resolved, he tapped the watch on her arm. _So how does your day go when I'm not around?_

She glanced down. "My mission? It went alright. Well, sort of. I'm now 'officially' Dr. Diminutive's temporary nemesis, until they get him a replacement, or fix Agent Silent G's cover."

Perry grinned. Annie had never been assigned to a nemesis before, since she was the easiest agent to relocate. Up until she'd discovered his secret identity, she'd been moved around constantly. He knew she was hoping for a permanent nemesis assignment so that she could stay in Danville.

He was hoping she'd get one too. He crossed his fingers. _Good luck!_

She smiled back uncertainly. "I guess. I hate the thought of stealing someone's nemesis though."

A certain panda's face flashed through his mind, and he wondered how agent Gnu felt about this.

His thoughts were cut short as a voice called from next door. "Perry! It's getting dark boy. Where are you?"

He handed her his tea cup with a grateful chatter, and hopped down.

She winked. "Any time, Puddin'."

He scurried around the house to find Phineas calling out the back door. "Has anyone seen… oh, there you are Perry!"

He chattered happily as Phineas scooped him up. Times like these made up for all the moments that being a mindless pet was difficult. "We're just about to get ready for bed. I think I already know what we're going to do tomorrow too. Isn't that great?"

He set Perry down, and let him waddle in to the bedroom. The platypus looked from one bed to the other, then noticed the way the quiet brother was looking at him. He hopped up onto Ferb's bed, and was rewarded with a warm hug.

Perry looked at him worriedly as he stroked his head, eyes speaking volumes. He was still worried about his pet, and the platypus wondered just how much he had seen. He didn't have to wonder long. Phineas started talking while he brushed his teeth.

"I still don't think Perry was in the road, Ferb. And I really don't think Debbie put him there. That's a little dark, don't you think?"

He'd seen the woman kick him into the road. No wonder he was worried. Perry sighed. Alright, being a mindless animal was a bother again. He had no way to assure Ferb that he was alright. That he wasn't in as much danger as it had appeared. That he was a trained agent.

The minute he tried any of those things… he'd lose his family forever.

All he could do, was give a mindless chatter, and snuggle under Ferb's arm.

…

**The next morning, at Annie Jamison's house…**

Annie sipped her coffee as she read the file the OWCA had given her. Dr. Diminutive seemed to be your average Danville evil scientist. He built inators, and captured his nemesis. Last he'd been heard from, Doof had blown Agent Silent G's cover, and he'd tried to drop Doof, Silent G, and Perry off the top of his building.

Of course, Perry had saved the day as usual.

She checked her watch. If he went by the same schedule as the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members, she had enough time to run a few errands before Monogram called her in. She tucked the file under her devotion book and her Bible, then stood up to put her cup in the sink.

She went out front, and got into her car, taking time to wave to the boys and Perry as she drove away.

Almost immediately, her radio beeped. She frowned, and pressed a button. "Jamison."

It was Carl. "Hey Agent X. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?"

No mission yet then. "What kind of favor?"

The intern sounded nervous. His voice dropped. "I sort of forgot to pick up the Major's mail on my way to work this morning. If he finds out, he's gonna be furious."

Annie shrugged. "No problem."

He sounded relieved. "Thanks Agent X! You're a life saver!"

"Oh, Carl… while we're talking about favors, there's something I was going to ask you …"

She quickly filled him in on the pet sitter situation.

"Don't worry about a thing Agent X, I'm on it!"

"Thanks, Carl." She cut off the connection as she pulled into the post office's parking lot.

…

When she got the O.W.C.A.'s headquarters she headed straight for Carl's recording office. The Major met her in the hallway. "Oh, hello there Jamison."

She smiled, hiding the letter's behind her back. "Good morning, sir."

"Excited about your new temporary nemesis?"

She nodded. "Incidentally sir, I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes, AJ?"

She shrugged. "Well, you keep stressing that this arrangement is only temporary. I was wondering…"

He cut her off. "Say no more, AJ. You know that you're a unique agent… one of our only human ones. That means, you have to go by a different set of rules."

She nodded. "Yes. But can you at least assure me that I can stay in the area?"

He shook his head. "I don't where you'll be needed next, so I really can't promise anything. Sorry AJ."

She sighed. "That's alright sir."

As she kept walking down the hallway, he added. "Of course, given the fact that Agent P thinks so highly of you, we'll probably keep you around."

She gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you sir!"

He nodded absentmindedly, and bellowed, "CARL! Where's my mail?"

The intern came running into the hall, looking pale. She smiled and slipped him the envelopes.

He practically melted with relief as he handed them to the major. "Sorry about that sir."

Monogram mumbled something as he walked off, flipping through the envelopes.

Carl let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thanks Agent X!"

"Don't worry about it."

He smiled. "I took care of the situation for you. Debbie has been charged with animal abuse. It seems that she'd done pet sitting in the past, and has a whole string of unhappy clients. Luckily, all her victims… eh, I mean, animals survived, but she's being issued a court order. Since Agent P's your partner, I figured you might like to do the honors."

He waved the court order at her, and she smiled as she took it. "It seems fitting. Thanks Carl. I owe you one."

He waved his hands in front of him in denial. "Oh no you don't! Even if you hadn't just saved me from a major punishment, I don't like what this lady did to Agent P either."

She smiled, and turned to go, just as her watch beeped.

She frowned. "Major, I was just talking to you in the hallway."

"I know that AJ, but Dr. Diminutive just purchased four hundred pounds of pure coffee beans. You'd better look into this."

"Right away, sir!" AJ saluted, and hurried back out to her car.

**Dr. Diminutive's Apartment (A short while later)**

Annie flipped in through an open window, and quickly avoided the trap that was sprung.

Or the first trap anyway. As a second trap caught her, she struggled to get out. "Do all you villains take some type of expert trapping course at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. or something?"

Dr. Diminutive didn't bother to look up from his invention. "Never mind. What you should be concerned about, is my Shrink-erator! It's run on coffee, which everyone knows stunts growth!"

"I think that's a myth." Annie quietly started picking the lock while he went on.

"Never mind that. Now, in case you haven't noticed… I'm… somewhat… short. You didn't even want to be my nemesis because of it! All my life, I've been ridiculed, made fun of… a disappointment to my parents, the butt of everyone's jokes… I'm sick of it!"

Annie kept working. "I can see how that would be hard. And it's not right for people to judge you like that. But you shouldn't…"

"I don't need any goody goody speeches from you! And I don't need to talk anymore, because once I zap everyone with this baby, I'll be the tallest person in the world! Then you'll all know how I feel! And there's nothing you can do to stop me Agent X!"

Carl must have filled out the paperwork.

"You'll have to forgive me for trying." She finished picking the lock, and kicked the door of her cage open. With a flip, she landed in front of a weapons rack. She grabbed a gun, and fired at the Erator, making it disappear in a small explosion.

Dr. Diminutive hung his head. "Another failure."

She walked over, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, if you remember correctly, you're the one who called the O.W.C.A. to complain, not me. I don't think you're any less a threat to the world because you're a little short."

He frowned. "You mean it?"

"Sure. Look at Perry! He's small, but he's the best agent in the O.W.C.A."

"That's… the nicest thing anyone ever said to me." He scowled. "You're terrible at being a nemesis. You know that?"

She sighed, deciding it was time to make her escape. He didn't yell anything as she left.

….

**Back at Annie's House**

She shook her head at her iced coffee, feeling a twinge of sympathy for her nemesis.

Perry snickered behind her, following her train of thought.

"And that's pretty much how my day went. You battle Doof?"

He nodded.

"Anything dangerous?"

He rolled his eyes, and she giggled. "One of those moods again huh?"

He nodded, and sipped his own coffee.

She leaned back in her chair. "It's not easy, but someone's got to do it, huh partner?"

He gave her a thumbs up.

It was all in a day's work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yep! Annie runs errands for Carl sometimes! Hope you all enjoyed. I'll be back to the main characters (probably Perry) again next time. **

**Thanks for reading! (And again, thanks Myst-Wiz!)  
><strong>


End file.
